


Once Upon A Long Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far Far Away

by BurningPlumBranches



Category: Ever After High, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Jedi, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningPlumBranches/pseuds/BurningPlumBranches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever After Jedi High is where all the legendary Jedi's send there kids to master the arts of the Jedi and follow in the foot steps of their legendary Jedi parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Long Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far Far Away

 "I am Raven Queen, daughter of The Sith Queen, and I...." As Raven looked out at the crowd of her piers she thought hard at the decision she was about to make and how it would affect the whole Galaxy, no the whole universe.  "I chose... NOT the Dark Side!" She said firmly, "I chose to make my own path. My story begins now!"

  And she slammed the book shut.

* * *

                                                                           One Week Earlier

  It was the first day of a new year at the Jedi Academy, Ever After Jedi High, and Raven was very nervous. This was the year she would have to proclaim herself to the side of the force she was fated to be on. Her mother, having been the Sith Queen of all people, meant that Raven too would have to choose the Dark Side, and grow to be a Sith Queen herself. Yeah, she got a really cool purple light saber, but what did that have to do with anything?

  "Don't worry, Raven, everyone _loves_ you!" Maddie said. Raven ignore how everyone all but dove out of their way as the two girls approached campus and entered the main building. 

                                 

  Later in the cafeteria, Dexter Charming, a rather clumsy, nerdy but kind young man, saw Raven was sitting alone. He had always had a crush on the fated to be on the dark side, future Sith Queen, and admired her skills in combat, where he didn't have any remarkable talent. For a future Sith, Raven was a really nice girl, and no one ever saw that, because no one ever tried to get to know her, Dexter knew. It was the same with him. He was always looked over because everyone was more focused on his brother, Daring Charming, the coolest, most talented, most hansom and eligible future Jedi master in the academy. 

  Dexter worked up his courage to try and ask Raven if he could sit with her. Most of the time he ate alone too, and they could sit alone together, right?"

  "Hey um..." he started

  He was interrupted by a flash of light. 

  "Hey! No drawing light-sabers in the dinning hall!" Shouted a young lady with golden blond hair and red and pink robes. It was Apple White, shouting at Daring Charming. 

  "It's ok, Apple," Daring said, smugly, "I can handle it, but do watch yourself, I just got it whitened more." Daring did have the brightest, whites light-saber in school. 

                                            

  "Save it for the practice fields, Daring." She scolded, but still sounded nice about it. 

  "Speaking of practice, I got to get going. See you around Dexter." Raven said, getting up to leave. Dexter still felt giddy about being noticed, even if he didn't get a change to talk to her any.

  "Hold on, Raven!" Apple called out, "Wait up just a moment, I have something we need to talk about."

  Raven stopped and turned around, "Yeah?"

  "It's about room mate assignments. I've had us switched so we can room together. I've already had your things moved to our new room."

  "Wha-why?" Raven asked, stunned. She had always bunked with Maddie, and Apple always had roomed with Brier. 

  "Because one day, we will fight in a great battle over the Dark Side and The Light. I hope to have my hand severed by you."

  "Apple... Uh...."

  "Isn't it perfect? It gives us a chance to bond."

  Raven really wanted to tell Apple she was crazy, but the bell rang and Raven really needed to get to practice. Who would have guessed that Apple also had her scheduled changed so that they had dueling practice together? 

 

* * *

 

 

  "Now today class, I originally had planned that you should use practice Light-Sabers." Said their instructor. The class groaned. Raven was indifferent. "But, I decided that this is an advanced class, so you may all use real sabers."

  "What!" Raven exclaimed. This could be dangerous, and Apple seemed a little too keen on losing a hand. Normally the instructor assigned the partners, but at the beginning of class Apple had all but claimed Raven as her "practice buddy", and batted her eyes at the instructor and smiled. He gave in, naturally. The force was strong with Apple White.  

 

                      

 

Raven and Apple stepped into their practice circle and readied their light sabers; Apple's pretty standard light blue one, with a gold hilt and Raven's double-bladed purple light-saber with a black hilt. If Apple thoguth Raven would go easy on her she was wrong, and if she thought that Raven would cut off her hand, she was also wrong. 

 


End file.
